movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sorceress
The Sorceress was the evil ruler of all the Forgotten Realms and the main antagonist of Spyro: Year of the Dragon. She is not related to the Sorcerer. Personality The Sorceress was depicted as a malicious, bad-tempered queen and a power-hungry witch. She was a dictator who typically sent her minions, the Rhynocs, to do the dirty work for her, not caring about whatever methods they used, whether or not it required violence, as long as they maintained her dominance in the forgotten realms. She would also capture any well-meaning creature that disobeyed her laws or rose against her. It appeared that the only thing she feared was death, as she was willing to do whatever it takes to become immortal, even if it meant killing innocent people. Although there was a possibility that she wouldn't have to resort to the act ("I don't have to kill them; it just keeps them from wriggling around so much!") also showing more of her cruel personality. After her first personal encounter with Spyro the Dragon, she also seemed to fear him, seeing him as a formidable foe. Abilities The Sorceress can conjure magic spells, one of them notable to turn any normal creature into a ferocious monster. Using her wand, presumably provided by the magic of the wand's dragon egg, she can conjure fireballs and launch a large array of electrical energy spheres, as well as release an electrical discharge from her wand to attack at close-range. Story History A thousand years ago, the Sorceress lived alongside the Dragons who ruled the worlds. However, she had an argument with a Dragon Elder one day, and grew so enraged that she banished him and the rest of the Dragons to the other side of the world, making herself queen of the land. Over time, the magic in the worlds suddenly started to dry up, and one by one, most of the portals closed, trapping residents in different cities, landscapes, etc. for years. When her magical power started dwindling, the Sorceress soon realized that the Dragons were the source of all of her and the four worlds' magic. The Dragons, who are peaceful creatures, chose not to bother with the Sorceress again. They settled peacefully in what is now known as the Dragon Realms. Time passed, and with it, passed the memory of the Sorceress and the aptly named "Forgotten Realms." One day, the Sorceress took in a young rabbit named Bianca as her apprentice and trained her to use magic. Years later, the Sorceress hired a greedy bear from Avalar to keep an eye on any prisoner she held, but unbeknownst to her, he was very untrustworthy. ''Spyro: Year of the Dragon'' The Sorceress, hungry for magical power and eager to take advantage of the Dragons' ignorance, hatched an evil plan. She ordered her Rhynocs and Bianca to steal all of the dragon eggs in the dead of night while the Dragons were asleep after their Year of the Dragon celebration. The Sorceress planned to strip the baby dragons of their wings to create a spell, which would allow her to live forever, much to Bianca's digust and horror (the rabbit believed that her mistress merely wanted to restore the population of dragons in their world and turned her back on the Sorceress when she realized the truth). That plan failed as Spyro, with the help of the Hunter, Agent 9, Sheila, Bentley, Sgt. James Byrd, and Sparx retrieved all 150 dragon eggs. When Spyro attempted to advance to a new homeworld in the Forgotten Realms, the Sorceress transformed some unlucky Rhynocs into monstrous beasts intended to destroy Spyro. These creatures, Buzz, Spike, and Scorch, all failed to destroy Spyro and were instead destroyed themselves. The Sorceress' first defeat was in Midnight Mountain where Spyro and Agent 9 took her down by pushing her into the lava pool surrounding the arena. As she was sinking into the lava, the dragon egg that was attached to the top of her wand slipped out, and inside contained the baby dragon, George. Amazingly, the Sorceress' tough hide protected her from the lava and she survived this initial defeat. Spitefully, she saved up her magic to try and defeat Spyro again in the Super Bonus Round. She failed a final time when Spyro shot her out of the sky while she was in a flying saucer, and she crashed into the pink acid surrounding the arena, killing her. Her new wand that contained the last dragon egg flew out, hatching to reveal the boy-girl twin Dragons, Yin and Yang. Finally, peace was restored to the Forgotten Realms, and the Sorceress' vile reign was finally over. ''Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly'' One year after her defeat, a balloon in the shape of the Sorceress appeared in the party where the baby dragons get their dragonflies. The Sorceress balloon scared Hunter, but Spyro explained that it's just a float, and called Hunter a "scaredy cat." She was later going to be mentioned by Ripto in his arena, but was cut. Quotes *"Not afraid? Not afraid?! Why have I been training you all these years?! USE... SOME... MAGIC!" *"Listen carefully, you stupid girl! I'm going to ask you one more time - why haven't you disposed of that ''infernal'' dragon?!" *"Without the Dragons, the magic in this world will wither away; without magic, I'll die, and so will your ever so slim chance of becoming a sorceress! Now watch how a real sorceress dispatches her enemies. (to a Rhynoc) How would you like some dragon for lunch?" *"That's it; I've had enough! I'm going to create a monster to end all monsters! And I'm going to send it out to destroy all the dragons, even the little hatchlings! Yes, yes! it will smash them, and crush them, and grind them, and tear them! Oh yes, smear them, and smoosh them, and crack them, and crease them!" *"What did you think I was going to do with all those dragons, open a zoo?" Trivia *The Sorceress is probably one of the darkest villains in the entire Spyro franchise, due to her plan to strip the baby dragons wings (which will kill them) to make a spell (Malefor would be the second darkest villain). *Unlike the other bosses in the game, the Sorceress doesn't have a cutscene that leads up to her first confrontation with Spyro; instead the player is sent straight to the arena. ru:Колдунья Category:Characters Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Spyro: Year of the Dragon Category:Midnight Mountain Enemies Category:Bosses (Spyro: Year of the Dragon Category:Characters (Spyro: Year of the Dragon) Category:Main Antagonists Category:Animals Category:Characters